The invention relates to Active Matrix Organic Light Emission Display (AMOLED), and in particular, to a pixel driving circuit and method for use in the AMOLED.
One Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) type is AMOLED, generally utilized for flat panel display. One conventional AMOLED driving technique is voltage driven, in which the data signal is transformed to a current by a Thin Film Transistor (TFT) on the glass substrate, and the AMOLED is driven light by the current with brightness corresponding to the magnitude thereof. The threshold voltages of TFTs can vary, however, due to fabrication errors or operating temperature difference, thus causing inequality when displaying an image. Another technique, current driven, uses a data current memorized by the TFT, whereby the AMOLED is driven to emit corresponding luminance within one frame. Current driving ICs are costly, however, and suffer from inaccuracy due to parasitic capacitor effect when low data current is fed. Therefore a breakthrough is desirable for both driving techniques.